A spring mechanism used for the ending of the closing movement of a drawer mounted in a furniture body is known from prior art. However, the reliability of the mechanism is not sufficient when it comes to opening the'drawer.
The purpose of the invention is to indicate a device of the type mentioned above, which is particularly reliable when it comes to opening a drawer in a furniture body.